Locas por las compras
by Chica de los jazmines
Summary: Ellas son dos compulsivas por tener más y más cosas en su vestidor, podrán controlar sus impulsos para las compras una vez dentro de los negocios. ¿Qué pasará adentro de uno de los locales? Descubrilo leyendo este ONE-SHOT


**Los personajes son de la exitosa y creativa Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía, basada en la película "Loca por las compras" ("Confessions of a Shopaholic")**

**Espero que les guste, es el primer one-shot que escribo y no soy demasiado buena para estas cosas, pero esta lo mejor posible! Saludos.**

**Todo está en Alice POV**

- ¡Alice basta de gastar dinero! Ya tenés como setenta vestidos.- Me dijó Ros a la salida del colegio.

- Te confundiste son ochenta y cuatro, pero ahora quiero el lila con los brillos en la parte inferior, ese no lo tengo.- Hice un pequeño puchero.

- Alie, no podes comprarte tanta ropa, no te alcanza el tiempo para usarla, la mitad de la ropa de tu vestidor está casi sin uso.- Me dijo tan amablemente mi mejor amiga.

- Vamos Ros, no lo niegues más, a vos también te gusta comprar, siempre estás bien vestida, y te ves preciosa.

- Sí, me encanta la ropa, pero no tengo mi casa llena de vestidos, tampoco tengo los ciento noventa y dos pares de zapatos como tenés vos.

- Otra vez te volviste a confundir, son ciento noventa y cinco pares y sin contar las botas que me trajo mi mamá de Egipto, con la piedra dorada incrustada.- Le puse una carita de ángel.

- ¡Bueno está bien! Los ciento noventa y seis pares, incluyendo los delumbrosos egipcios del viaje de tu madre.- Puso los ojos en blanco.- ¡Hay Alice me convenciste! ¡Vamos de compras!

Me subí a mi Porche color amarillo huevo y conduje hasta Port Angels, eso era el lugar más grande que tenía para hacer las compras, no era lo mejor del mundo, pero si muy divertido, amo probarme ropa, y más ropa, llenar mi vestidor de cosas y abrirlo y ver miles y miles de colores. ¡Hay que lindo! ¡Amo comprar! ¡Amo la moda! Quiero ir a París, Milán, New York, quiero otro par de botas de Egipto. ¡Quiero, quiero, quiero!

Abrí mi cartera para controlar si traía todas las tarjetas pero no, no estaban todas.

- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! Esto no puede estar pasandome, me falta la fucsia, la más importante, la del 15 % de descuento en carteras. ¡NO! Rosalie vamos a tener que volver.- Me quiero morir, como me pude olvidar mi tarjeta favorita.

- No vamos a volver a ninguna parte, seguís manejando pero hacia Port Angels, usaremos las otras tarjetas y listo.- Mi amiga me sonrió.

- Está bien, pero solo si me prestas tus lindos zapatos color naranja que combinan con mis guantes.- Otra vez le sonreí a mi amiga.

- Te presto lo que quieras, pero creí que esos zapatos no te gustaban.- Respondió ella amablemente.

- Yo también creí eso.- Me reí con una voz de _tonta_.- Pero bueno...- Sentí que me estaba poniendo colorada.-... es que, bueno combinan con mis guantes.- Estaba completamente colorada.

- Mejor no me hables y conduce mirando hacia adelante.- Ros empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Llegamos al centro comercial más grande de Port Angels, estacioné mi auto en la calle enfrente a un negocio de carteras que tuve que _ver _con los ojos cerrados porque no tenía la tarjeta fucsia a mano.

Entramos primero a un local de vestidos, me compre uno de color verde esmeralda, otro azul con plateado, uno amarillo con lunares en blanco y uno negro con una flor roja en la parte superior. Ros me miraba con cara de loca, como si nunca me hubiera visto con catorce bolsas en la mano. Igual ella no se quedaba atrás, le había insistido tanto en que compre que se terminó llevando cinco pares de zapatos, y uno de color verde esmeralda (para que me preste cuando use mi vestido).

- Quiero descansar, me duelen las piernas de tanto caminar.- Me dijo Ros con cara de muerta.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra sentarte!- Puso cara de susto, como me gusta tener poder sobre las personas, ja, ja, ja.- Todavía nos falta ir a la peluquería, y vamos ahora, tengo el presentimiento de que está vacía.

- Está bien, peluquería está bien, así me voy a poder sentar.- Empecé a reír otra vez.

- No entiendo como Bella logró escaparse de este día tan bueno, me estoy divirtiendo mucho.- Le dijé a Ros antés de entrar a la peluquería, que obviamente estaba vacía.

- Está con Edward, obvio que no va a querer venir.- Las dos empezamos a reír mucho.

Entramos en la peluquería y nos atendió una muchacha jovén, con el cabello de color naranja, una mujer muy hermosa, y según el cartel que tenía colgado en su remera se llama Victoria.

Nos hicimos dos peinados muy simples pero lindos, Ros ahora lucía su cabello rubio con bucles en las puntas y yo tengo todo mi cabello despeinado hacia todas las direcciones, pero muy suave al tocarlo por el baño de crema.

- Alice.- Me dijo Ros muy de repente.- Tengo un chiste para contarle al tonto de Jacob cuando me moleste otra vez en el colegio.

- Contamelo.- Empecé a reír antes del chiste.

- _Dígame. ¿Cuál es el motivo por el quiere divorciarse de su esposo?_

_- Mi marido me trata como si fuera un perro._

_- ¿La maltrata, le pega?_

_- No, Quiere que le sea fiel....- _Ese es el chiste.

- Es muy bueno.- Empezamos a reírnos las dos muy, muy fuerte.- Ja, ja, ja. Me sorprendiste Ros, ja, ja, ja.

Caminamos con todas las bolsas de los diferentes negocios hasta que entramos a un local de ropa masculina, quería hacerle un regalo a mi padre, Carlisle por el cumpleaños y seguro que algo de ropa le encantará.

- Hola señoritas, ¿Qué se les ofrece?- Me di cuenta que me estaba hablando un muchacho, un hermoso chico, demasiado hermoso, su cabello deslumbraba, su sonrisa de perfectos dientes blancos, su pálida piel, todo en el era belleza.

- Saber tu nombre.- Dije rápodamente.- Eh, perdón, una camisa.- Correjí rápido para reparar mi error. Ese chico me había himnotizado.

- Ahí están, seleccionadas por color.

- Gracias.- Respondí cuando notaba que mis mejillas tomaban color.- ¿Rosalie me ayudas?- Dudaba que lo hiciera, ella estaba mirando atontadamente a el otro vendedor, un alto y musculoso chico que tambíen parecía estar embobado con la belleza de mi amiga.

- ¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta?.- Dijo Ros en un momento, mientras yo miraba y seleccionaba las cientos de camisas para Carlisle.- ¿Ustedes cuánto cuestan?

- No estamos a la venta.- Respondió _mi _hermoso chico, un tal Jasper según la insignia de su camisa.

- ¿Pero nos pueden dar un obsequio?- Dije yo mientras me ponía colorada.

- Cuando quieran.- Respondió el otro vendedor.

Los cuatro empezamos a reír. Y yo supe con la mirada de Jasper que nos volveríamos a ver. Rosalie sonrió y como la conocía tanto también supuse lo mismo de parte de ella con Emmet.

**Espero que les halla gustado, fue cortito, pero bueno me divertí escribiendolo. Muchos besos y espero que me dejen review jajaj.**

**Está idea se me ocurrió y bueno la quise escribir para todas ustedes, y bueno creo que es lindo soñar con todas esas cosas jajajaja !!!**

**"Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado contigo"**

**"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"**

**" Luchar por un cuerpo en el que vivir"**

**Anto !**


End file.
